Treasures in a Tree
by shiro-taiyo
Summary: Have you ever heard of a tree with a spirit? Well the name of the spirit for the Go-shiboko is Kagome...[kaginu]
1. Default Chapter

Treasures in a Tree  
  
Summary:  
  
Have you ever heard of a tree with a spirit? Well the name of the spirit for the Go-shiboko is Kagome...[kag/inu]  
  
me: Woo hoo my first fanfic! FLAME ME! Hehe go ahead I don't care. ^.^  
  
Inu: *sweatdrops then starts to grin widely* Then...*starts typing rapidly*  
  
me:;; okay...I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Lalala Yup I don't own Inuyasha...sadly...;.;...Oh well one day I will take over the world and that is when I will have Inuyasha to myself! MWAHAHA...  
  
Inu: okay...  
  
me:ONE DAY!  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
  
Deep in Inuyasha's Forest was the might tree Go-shinboku*. 50 years before now Inuyasha was pinned to this tree by Kikyo a miko* protecting The Shikon-no-tama. Now the spirit of the Go-shinboku has been taking care of Inuyasha, making sure to wrap vines around his arms and legs so he would not fall, during those 50 years. The spirit of the Go-shinboku, Kagome, is now a young adult, still watching over the young hanyou. After these 50 years Kagome sensed it was time to release the hanyou. Using her strong magic she shattered the arrow from where it was embedded. Inuyasha's eyes opened suddenly, making Kagome flinch and take a few steps back. She stared at his deep amber-gold eyes, while Inuyasha stared back at her blue-gray eyes. He hopped off on one of the large tree roots. Jumping toward Kagome. (a/n: me:DUN DUN DUN! Inu: STOP IT! me: fine...)  
  
Preview of Chapter 1:  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a hoarse whisper.   
  
"I am Kagome, and I was the one who release you from this tree." Kagome answered.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. Now I have to go find Kikyo..."  
  
Dictionary of japanese words:  
  
Go-shinboku: God-tree(yup the one in Inuyasha…DURR)  
  
Miko: Priestess  
  
Ooo want to read more huh? Well you are going to have to review! Yeah I know it's short, but look it's just the prologue!   
  
  
  
See that button down there....PRESS IT! If you do I'll give you a lifetime supply of Pocky and Ramen!   
  
-Shiro Taiyo ^.^   
  
P.S.: I might be able to write everyday...BUT...I might not update EVERYDAY just a few other days! Yup I take along time to think of ideas...uh review of you have any too! 


	2. What's going on?

Treasures in a Tree  
  
"."=talking, '.'=thinking me: Ooo look a new chapter.I didn't get to update very soon because my mom is yelling at me to finish my homework.don't you wish that all you did at school is go on the computer and write fanfics? I BET YOU DID!  
  
kag: you never told the readers what we look like!  
  
me: what are you talking about you like you.oh.hehe I'll tell you at the end of the story.  
  
inu: you better have.  
  
me: what are you doing here.oh well*hugs inuyasha* aww I missed you!  
  
Inu: You saw me last night on tv wench!  
  
me: it's been to long!  
  
kag: *sweatdrop* okay.well on with the story ^.^;;  
  
Chapter 1: What's going on?!?  
  
As he landed it was smooth and graceful. Kagome watched with kind eye as he took his first steps after those long 50 years.  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a hoarse whisper (a/n: well durr he hasn't used his voice in 5 decades.okay I won't interrupt again.maybe)  
"I am Kagome, and I was the one who release you from this tree." Kagome answered.  
"Feh. Whatever. Now I have to go find kikyo__"  
"I am sorry Inuyasha but Kikyo is dead." Kagome said cutting Inuyasha off.  
His eyes widened, 'NO! It can't be! Kikyo can't be dead!'  
"I know what you are thinking Inuyasha, but you have to face it. She is dead, she has been dead for 50 years now." Kagome said camly.  
Inuyasha was calmed instantly by her voice for some odd reason, that he did not even notice that she was walking towards him until she was right in front of him.  
"Please don't mourn over her death. It was what fate chose to happen. She is now in the heavens living an angelic life. She does not want you so depressed over her death" Kagome said looking into Inuyasha's eyes.  
"Kagome, how do you know all this?" Inuyasha asked curiously tilting his head looking like a little puppy. Kagome giggled slightly.  
"Because, I have seen it all with my own eyes." Kagome answered as if it wasn't a big deal. "Ho-how could you? You like like a__" Inuyasha once again was cut off. "A teenager?" Kagome said simpley "Yes." "Well you see this tree?" She pointed to the Go-shinboku. "Yeah, so." "Well, I am the spirit of this tree."  
Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open. 'No way would this, this, little girl be the spirit of the great Go-shinboku!'  
"Feh. Prove it." Inuyasha said smirking.  
"Okay, fine. Let me teach you the art of landing on your face.'  
As Inuyasha was about to ask what she ment he was tripped and fell flat into the ground kissing the nice soil. Then he heard a sound so melodious he did not know what it was until he lifted himself from the Inuyasha face imprinted ground. He was shocked to again as he watched Kagome giggling. Although he didn't notice when she had stopped giggling. She stared at Inuyasha as he stared at her seeming to be seeing through her soul. She shivered under his gaze, as Inuyasha noticed what he was doing he blushed a light pink.  
"So. do you have any shelter to stay in?" Kagome asked.  
"No" Inuyasha answered shyly.  
"I believe there is a village near by. Let us walk there." As she said this she had grabbed his hand dragging him off.  
Inuyasha blushed a darker shade of pink and watched as there fingers intertwined with each other.  
"What the hell did you do back there wench?" Inuyasha asked pulling his hand away with his pride growing.  
  
Preview  
As the entered the village, the villagers stared at them, admiring the young girls beauty, and terrified by the hanyou's presence.  
  
me: well wasn't that a short preview. Oh yeah and to tell you about what the characters look like!  
  
Okay well Inuyasha looks like his self in the manga and all.  
  
inu: HEY!  
  
And Kagome looks the same except her clothes are different. She wears a lite kimono that's white a glittery affect and has sakura petals and blossoms seeming to flow down. Her obi is a light pinkish color to go with the flowers.  
  
kag: it sounds so pretty!  
  
Have any new ideas for new clothes for them then send in some more reviews!  
  
Yup got press the button down there that says send review. Yup come on go press it! YAY! You got it! BUH BAI! p.s. LOOK! I didn't interrupt the story!...I just had to do that. Ehehehe*walks away* 


End file.
